


The Lads in Winter Clothing

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads in modern winter clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lads in Winter Clothing

Doyle in modern winter clothing.  An earmuff, a particular brand scarf and a patted jacket.

 

 

Bodie in modern winter clothing. A particular football club beanie, an earmuff and patted long jacket. And a particular coffee shop's cup in his hand. It's a special designing cup for 2014 Valentine.  

 

Can you recognize those particular brands with their clothing? *g*

 

 

Here is a small Bodie/Doyle moment.

 

D: What are you drinking?

B: Hot chocolate.

D: Hot chocolate!? I know your sweet tooth. It'll be too sweet for me.

B: It's not so bad. It warms you up from inside. Wanna try some?

D: ... just a sip. 

 

 

B: How's that?

D: !? That's chocolate? Tastes a bit funny...

B: Ah, it's white hot chocolate...

D: I don't like white chocolate! Ew...

 


End file.
